


Rooftop Job Interview

by misura



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, Jossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What are you doing here?" Oliver asked.</p><p>"Aside from saving your life?" Slade shrugged. "Figured you might have a job for me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rooftop Job Interview

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FishEyenoMiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishEyenoMiko/gifts).



> while I've no idea yet how Slade and Oliver first meeting in Starling City will work out, I'm pretty sure it won't be like this. so, um, have a treat written for an AU in which Slade's present whereabouts are still a mystery?

"Budget cuts," Slade growled, which didn't seem like much of an answer to Oliver's question.

"You got fired?" Diggle asked, and Oliver noticed the way Slade shifted his weight; Oliver, clearly, had been labeled as 'safe' (or possibly 'harmless') but Diggle, just as clearly, had not.

Diggle remained calm, his hand already close to his gun, which was simply perfect. Oliver was fairly sure that, if worst came to worst, Slade's body armor would be able to handle a bullet, but he wasn't nearly as sure about Diggle's mostly-normal suit being able to do the same with a sword.

"He's a friend," Oliver said.

"Forgive me if I don't take the word of a grown man dressed like Robin Hood for it," Slade said.

"He wasn't talking to you," Diggle said, and oh yes, this was going just great.

In a pinch, Oliver supposed he might put an arrow in both of them. Slade'd be pissed (well, more pissed than he usually seemed to be) and Diggle'd be hurt (in both senses of the word) and Felicity would sent him on the mother of all guilt-trips, but at least everyone would still be alive.

"What are you doing here?" Oliver asked.

"Aside from saving your life?" Slade shrugged. "Figured you might have a job for me."

"I had things under control," Oliver said. Diggle's expression turned extremely dubious. "I had. Things were under control."

Diggle moved his hand away from his gun. "A job?" he asked.

"Figured the kid here might need a bodyguard," Slade said.

"I've already got a bodyguard," Oliver said.

Slade shot him a mildly annoyed look that caused Oliver to severely doubt Slade's willingness to take a bullet for him. (Or actually, no. He knew damn well Slade would take a bullet for him. He also knew that Slade would quite happily shoot him if he felt the circumstances warranted it.)

"Figured the kid here might need _another_ bodyguard."

"Dig's my bodyguard," Oliver said. "He's very good at his job. If it's money you need, I can - "

Slade glared at him. Oliver decided Slade probably did not need money - or, if he did, that he wasn't going to ask Oliver.

"I could use some help," Diggle said.

 _So could I,_ Oliver thought at him. Diggle either still hadn't developed psychic abilities or he chose to ignore the complaint.

"Still getting into trouble, is he?" Slade said, and Oliver realized that Diggle wasn't the only one ignoring him.

Diggle chuckled and said, "Only on every day that ends in a Y," and Slade grinned and it occured to Oliver that they were bonding - which was really good, obviously, since it meant they probably weren't going to kill each other, but also really bad, since he was getting the distinct feeling that he was being teamed up against.

"Just remember that if I'm hiring you, that means I'm your boss," he said.

Slade glanced at Diggle, who shrugged in a 'what can you do?' gesture. "Sure thing, kid."


End file.
